Halloween Special
by KakaNaruIsGoodForTheSoul
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto spend Halloween together. A very intense Halloween. AU KakaNaru YAOI


**A/N: **Hello, this is the first collaboration project of **Cicatrix6** and **Electra Heartbreaker. **It's a belated Halloween OneShot, but since KakaNaru fans should not have to wait another year to read it, we just decided to upload it now. Better now than never, right? ;-)

Now, brace yourselves; fluffy, smexy KakaNaru love is awaiting you!

* * *

"She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in a village nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.

Then came the night when the daughter of a villager rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The villager's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. Her husband came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the man and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the couple's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the man's daughter.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their weapons and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen tried to grab her but she quickly regained herself and fled back into her cottage. The villagers were standing in front of her home and trying to get in. When they finally broke in, they stopped and starred; Mary was burning in front of a mirror.

As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went outside of the house and found the unmarked graves of the little girls who had been murdered by the evil witch. She had used their blood to make herself young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror.

The End."

Naruto was slightly shaking after Kakashi finished reading the story. They were lying on Kakashi's couch, the older male holding Naruto close to himself while reading a horror story.

"What's the matter, Naru'? Are you scared?" Kakashi teased.

"Humph!" grumbled the blond. He shifted and buried his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck. "No," he said with a pout.

"If you say so," giggled Kakashi. "But even if you are, it's okay because I will always protect you."

Naruto blushed. Kakashi was always so sweet and protective of him; it was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Yeah, right. Like you could take on a witch."

"Excuse me?"

"Face it, 'Kakashi; you're pretty badass, but you could never take on a witch," teased the blond back.

"Okay" said Kakashi. "But if you ever see Bloody Mary, don't call me; I don't want to die yet. Who are the ladies gonna fall heads over heels for?"

"Well it better not be you! You're mine!" said Naruto and snuggled closer to Kakashi.

The older man hugged his young lover closer and kissed him on the top of his head. This was how most of their recent days were spent; just cuddling all day, drinking hot tea, maybe reading a book; just being together.

Naruto started slowly kissing Kakashi's neck, gently biting him every now and then. These small gestures were giving the older male lots of pleasure; maybe even a little too much. "Mmm… Naruto… Keep doing that."

The blond did as he was told and continued kissing and biting his lover's neck. He then got a little more comfortable and started getting lover, placing kisses all over Kakashi's chest and then his stomach. He was now exploring his lover's body with his hands, gently caressing the silver haired man's arms and torso.

Kakashi kissed his forehead, his cheeks and the tip of his nose, nuzzled his cheeks before settling over his lips for a deep, heated kiss. Naruto sighed tentatively as he opened his mouth and instantly felt a skilled tongue sneaking into his mouth, battling with his own which soon surrendered in submission.

"Ugh…," he moaned. "Kakashi… I love you so much."

"I love you, too…" said the older man. "'Naru..."

The blond proceeded with the caressing and got a little lower, softly cupping his lover's still clothed, half erect member.

The room was soon filled with moans from Kakashi who started returning the pleasure to his younger lover by lowering his hands and sticking them in his pants, gently caressing Naruto's own growing erection.

They soon started slowly grinding their members against each other, receiving pleasure from the friction of their pants.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" Kakashi asked rhetorically as he picked up Naruto in a swift motion, carrying him bridal-style to the bedroom. He then dropped Naruto not-too-carefully on the bed and got into bed himself, gently pulling Naruto close to him, almost as if he were trying to compensate for the rough movement moments ago.

He let his arm snake around Naruto's torso and entwined their legs together. Naruto was now resting against Kakashi's chest, enjoying the feeling of his lover's fingers sliding through his hair and occasionally brushing his cheek. He smiled in content and closed his eyes, tilting his head so he could listen to the strong beats of Kakashi's heart.

"You're so warm," he said, snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's chest.

Kakashi chuckled and pecked him on the cheek.

"I think I'll get even warmer in a few moments" he replied and raised his left eyebrow in a deliberately suggestive fashion; one that Naruto knew at once how to read.

Kakashi cupped the back of Naruto's neck, lightly tracing the blonde's lips with his tongue, almost teasing, but as soon as Naruto opened his mouth a little further, he thrust his tongue into the warm cavern, pressing it against Naruto's own tongue in an irregular rhythm until it was obvious that they both felt the strong need for oxygen. They broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and Naruto rested his forehead against Kakashi's cheek.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered into his ear and blew some warm air on his earlobe before nipping it with his teeth and then licking it. Said blond stretched and tightened his hold around the man, licking and kissing the strong neck within his reach in return.

He was definitely hard now; his stiff cock a reminder of just how he wanted _more_. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist, feeling the increasing heat radiating off his silver-haired lover's body.

"You know, there's still something in between us," Kakashi smirked and stripped Naruto off his boxer briefs, revealing his fully hard dick, flushed and already leaking pre-come.

"Hmmm; very nice," Kakashi praised, licking his lips hungrily as he stared into his lover's beautiful azure eyes while taking off his own boxer briefs.

Naruto hugged him closer, enjoying the feeling of Kakashi's warm hard-on pressing against his stomach.

He closed his eyes until he felt Kakashi's hand curl around his throbbing erection. When the man's index finger was slowly rubbing the pre-cum over his slit, Naruto almost choked on the gasp he tried to let out.

"Oh my GOD, Ka-ka-shi!" he panted.

The pressure was unbelievable. The tightly gripping hand on him began stroking his dick in an agonizingly slow pace, and all Naruto could think about was just how _good_ it felt to be touched by Kakashi. Now if only he went a little faster…

Both Naruto and Kakashi where torn out of their thoughts when suddenly someone started knocking violently on the entrance door. That's how loud it was.

"What the heck is going on?!" Naruto asked.

Kakashi didn't even need to reply because a few seconds later, they could hear the loud voices of children.

"OPEN UP, WE NOW YOU'RE IN THERE! THE LIGHTS ARE ON!"

Naruto scowled angrily. Why did they have to disturb him _now_, of all moments, when things were getting so…_juicy_?!

"Whatever, let's just ignore them," he mumbled.

However, the knocking did not stop.

"Well, Naruto, it _is_ Halloween – why don't you just give them some candy? I'm sure they'll move on after they got what they want," Kakashi elaborated lightly, punctuating his sentence with a kiss on Naruto's hand.

The blond let out an annoyed grumble, but he knew Kakashi had a point. He could still hear the children outside and he was sure they wouldn't go away until they got their treats.

"Ughhhhhh," he growled as he dragged himself out of bed.

Kakashi chuckled. Oh, how he wanted to ravish his sexy little lover right there; he looked so hot, standing there with his full, red, dripping hard-on, naked, save for the fluffy slippers he was wearing now.

Naruto walked over to the chair, which wasn't an easy task because of the tight and heavy feeling in his balls, and of course his throbbing erection. Ow….

He grabbed Kakashi's dark blue dressing gown which was bigger than his and would hopefully cover his current problem and paced to the kitchen to take out the jar of candy from the cupboard next to the fridge.

Visions of Kakashi's tongue and hands on his body flashed in his mind and panting, he reached down to grab his flaming erection. Fuck! Why was the pleasure still there, no, _increasing_ now? It had to wear off. It had to. No man could remain this turned on while giving candy to a bunch of kids. How WRONG was that?

'Oh my God."

Taking a deep breath, he re-adjusted the dressing gown as he walked over to the entrance door and opened it, noticing five children in creepy Halloween costumes.

"TRICK OR TREAT?" they yelled in unison.

"Ehehe, ah, sorry to keep you guys waiting," Naruto said, grinning sheepishly. "Well anyway, here's your candy!" he chirped with a happy voice, handing the candy jar to the kid that was dressed up as a ghost, while clutching to his dressing gown with his other hand.

"Thank you!" they cried.

"Hey, wait, what's that you're hiding underneath your dressing gown?" the kid wearing a pumpkin costume inquired. Shit. The boy's height reached Naruto's hips, so…no way!

"If there's more candy you've got there, you better give it to us! We've been waiting here for ages!"

That sounded _so_ wrong. If only Kakashi where the one asking that, but no…Gah!

"YOU GOT YOUR CANDY, NOW MOVE ON! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Naruto yelled, smashing the door closed.

He then scampered back to the bedroom where Kakashi was lying lazily with one hand resting on the back of his head and holding his cock in the other; legs sprawled out on the bed.

"Sorry you had to wait. But I'm happy you did," he murmured as he tossed the dressing gown on the chair and crawled back to the bed, snuggling close to Kakashi.

Kakashi's smile widened, brightening his entire face, and he touched Naruto's cheek affectionately.

"That's okay. You're back now. Let's just get back to what we have started, shall we?"

He stared into Naruto's eyes and the blond stared back, seemingly trapped in his lover's gaze.

Suddenly, Kakashi crouched down on the bed and looked at Naruto with a mischievous glee in his eyes.

"So, Naruto, what would it be? Trick…or treat?" he asked in a husky voice as he took his dripping erection in his hand and poised it at Naruto's mouth, aching at how badly he wanted to feel his lover's plump, soft lips sliding up and down his pole…

"It's time you get to enjoy your candy," Kakashi said as he squeezed his cock; he could barely help himself when Naruto gave it a decisive look and then ran his tongue over tip to catch some of the pre-cum with his tongue.

Warm air puffed out as Naruto opened his mouth, and when he felt his lover's tongue on his dick, his hands moved up to twine in Naruto's hair as that skilled tongue became more animated.

Naruto gave it a short lick before running his hot little tongue up Kakashi's dick, hearing his lover moan with pleasure when he added some pressure to the vein on the underside of his erection. His mouth engulfed the hot-skinned thickness and he tried to readjust his tongue so his teeth would scrape lightly the delicate skin.

"Ughoh, oh god-damn-you, that's so fucking good, Naruto…..uuuugh…...,"Kakashi moaned appreciatively, closing his eyes as his mind was just about to take a vacation, sending him to a world of endless pleasure.

Naruto had gathered some saliva in his mouth and was now sucking Kakashi's dick, sliding his head up and down and he let his tongue twist around while it was descending, to make Kakashi's surely aching hard-on as wet as possible.

"Ohhh fuck Naruto, God yes that's it, baby….your mouth is so goood…."

He wasn't lying when he said that. Naruto's mouth was doing such wonderful things to him - his tongue was practically everywhere, lathering his stiff cock in hot wet saliva. He tightened his grip on the younger one's head as his knees where beginning to shake.

"So pretty…," he groaned as he stared down at his lover, whose mouth was full with his cock; shit, it just looked so terribly sexy.

Naruto loved the way it felt to have his mouth so full with Kakashi's cock, to be the one on his knees before him, to be the one making Kakashi moan like that. He absolutely loved it. He sucked harder, occasionally scraping the tender skin with his teeth, and bobbed his head up and down to match the rhythm of his lover's pumping hips. He let his tongue pay special attention to the slit, knowing that this was his boyfriend's favorite spot.

He pressed a kiss on the tip while sucking it, earning a loud groan from Kakashi, who spread his legs wider apart to allow Naruto to take more of him.

Kakashi was so ridiculously horny by now, his body almost swayed and he had to tighten the grip on Naruto's head to prevent himself from slipping and from chocking his lover, who was already having trouble breathing.

"Oh God," the blond panted, inhaling sharply before he allowed his throat to open and the rest of Kakashi's large prick to slide in, deeper than before. It took a lot of concentration to relax and to ignore his gag reflex, but somehow, he always managed.

"Naruto, yes, uh...shit, you hot little slut, you" Kakashi breathed.

Naruto grinned, clearly enjoying the way Kakashi cursed and moaned; the way he hissed and grunted, and the way he massaged the back of his neck and his scalp.

Kakashi held Naruto's face still and when Naruto looked up at him with his beautiful blue eyes filled with lust, he just lost it.

"_Fuck_, Naruto!" he cursed, his eyes closing in absolute bliss. His vision went white; he could only make out some black dots when all the pleasure broiled through his abdomen and into his tightening balls. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he let out a loud, broken gasp and he threw his head back in pleasure.

His body went rigid. His cock throbbed and jerked as his orgasm exploded, emptying his seed so hard, almost to the point of pain, into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto immediately felt the flood burst over the back of his throat, splashing down. Some of the come was spluttered all over his face and he stuck his tongue out to catch some, swirling it around with his tongue to taste it. It tasted salty enough, but also slightly sweet. It tasted of Kakashi. Hmmm, how he loved that taste. Yes, he was definitely enjoying his candy.

He eagerly licked the head of Kakashi's still oozing cock, taking in more of the delicious white, creamy substance. He was thrilled to see so much of it come out. He licked and sucked and swallowed every drop that hit his greedy tongue before he sucked on the tip as hard as he could.

Kakashi almost yelped in pain, but Naruto didn't stop, instead, he sucked softer, gently nipping his lover's cockhead, letting his tongue swirl around the pulsing vein at the back of that gorgeous dick. He then gingerly nuzzled his nose in the soft, short silver hair at the base.

Kakashi felt like he was coming forever. Naruto's mouth had felt so damn good, it was so hot, so wet…

He had asked him whether he wanted a trick or a treat, and Naruto definitely deserved the treat; shit, his lover always gave him the best blowjobs imaginable, ripping him off his energy. He hoped his balls would reload fast so that he could continue pleasuring Naruto in return.

When his orgasm had finally stopped, his knees immediately gave out on him and he fell forward, almost crushing Naruto on the bed.

"God, baby, I love you," he panted, pulling the blond close to him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Kakashi," Naruto replied, taking Kakashi's hand in his and lovingly caressing his fingers. He hugged the man's arm and pulled the stained duvet over them. It would need to go in the washing anyway.

When they were breathing normally again, Kakashi suddenly tore the covers off and pinned Naruto down so he was lying on his stomach.

"Don't move," he ordered and opened the drawer of the bedside-table, pulling out a bottle of lube, two condoms and a dark blue silk scarf.

He wrapped the scarf around Naruto's head to blindfold him and made a tight knot to keep it from slipping out of position.

"Just relax," he said soothingly as he opened the bottle of lube and poured some of it onto his hands which he then quickly rubbed together to warm them up.

He then spread it over the large skin area with smooth strokes at the back of the blonde's neck, using his fingertips to lightly rub the back and sides of neck from the hairline down to where his neck and shoulders met.

Naruto let out a loud moan as he felt Kakashi's thumbs working into his tight muscles, then moving down to his shoulder blades and back, loosening the knots in his shoulders in gentle circular motions, only slowly increasing the pressure at certain areas.

Kakashi did not speak. He wanted Naruto to have time to relax and think about how nice it felt and how good he was with his hands – even when they were not touching his crotch.

Knowing that the spine is a wonderfully sensuous area, he slowly worked up Naruto's spine, starting with large sweeps up from Naruto's butt; then pressing each vertebra with his thumbs. Placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, he kneaded the tense muscles, causing Naruto to give a low sigh and moan as his fingers massaged in tight circles, loosening some more knots.

"Oh God," Naruto purred, ducking his head as he felt his muscles relax.

"You like that, do you? Just keep enjoying the game," Kakashi said and smiled at his lover's butt with a leery gaze, taking his sweet time running his fingertips along Naruto's sides.

He planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck before licking the trace of Naruto's spine, tasting a spicy mixture of Naruto's sweat and the cherry-flavored lube. He then let his tongue slither further down until he reached Naruto's butt crack. Shit, it was such a beautiful sight; he wished he could just stick his aching cock into Naruto's tight hole right now. Of course that wouldn't be an option; patience needed to be maintained.

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned softly as that vicious tongue finally made contact with his hole, but he nearly choked a sob as he felt it poking against his entrance, encircling it.

"Oh GOD!" he breathed.

Knowing what was about to happen, he tried to relax as much as possible until Kakashi's tongue entered his ass. God, it felt so weird and oh-so-fucking-dirty, but the thought that Kakashi was doing this to him only made it hotter. He was still rock-hard and changed his position on the bed so he was sitting on his knees and tightly gripped the base of his cock so he wouldn't come just yet.

No matter how good it felt, he wished his lover would replace his tongue with his fingers and then with his hard cock and just fuck him senseless and into the mattress. Why did Kakashi always take his time torturing him like that during foreplay?!

"Please Kakashi, please...I'll... do anything, just stop teasing me, " he moaned, his body tensing up at the increasing pressure in his lower body.

Kakashi smirked triumphantly at how he was causing Naruto to make those delicious sounds, but oh, he needed more. He wanted Naruto to cry, to scream, to yell his name so loud that everyone in the entire building could hear him. Some dirty talk would be a good start.

"Naruto, speak to me. Tell me what you want. Tell me why I am eating your ass, and what I should do next. Tell me how bad you need what you want," he said in a low, husky voice, making Naruto shiver in pleasure.

"I…Ah! You're eating my ass because you're the dirty bastard I love; I want to feel those-god-damn fingers of yours in me, and I just want you to FUCK ME! PLEASE, I NEED IT SO BAD!" Naruto almost yelped as Kakashi's tongue was running up and down his crack again and swirling angrily over his hole.

Kakashi smirked. Now they were getting somewhere, he thought, changing their position on the bed so that Naruto was sitting on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his left thigh; his erection throbbing against Kakashi's pale, defined stomach.

The silver-haired man then grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto the blonde's back until it cascaded between his cheeks. Almost instantly, he ran his index- and middle finger into the pool and firmly began rubbing Naruto's hole, earning loud sighs and moans from his horny little lover.

Naruto mewled and hugged him tighter. It felt so good; but he also felt as though his body was about to turn into jelly and he clenched onto Kakashi's back to support his weight, and buried his head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his lover's minty fragrance, breathing heavily.

A cold, slick finger slid further down and arched right into his hole, making Naruto gasp at the sensation in response.

He couldn't stop moaning and crying at the way Kakashi was playing with his ass; it was almost driving him insane and it got even worse when Kakashi added a second finger, shoving both digits up until they hit his prostate.

"Unnn! KAKASHI!"

Shocks of intense pleasure shot through his body from that little spot which Kakashi was ruthlessly pressing against and circling. There was no rhythm to his ministrations and it was driving Naruto crazy with desire.

"So damn responsive," Kakashi growled into his ear, slithering his tongue around Naruto's Adam's apple, nibbling at it and sucking it, while poking his fingers deeper into Naruto, teasing his prostate.

"AAAH OG GOD KAKASHI! Please, more, please make me feel more of you in me, PLEASE, just – aaah!"

Whoa, he sure sounded like a little slut now, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Kakashi to fuck him into pieces and fill him up with that large, hard rod of his – really, was that too much he was asking for?!

Kakashi grinned lecherously. It was just perfect that Naruto had asked, no, _begged_ for him, because he couldn't wait anymore. Not needing any more of an invitation than that, he leaned closer to his lover, licking his earlobe and neck.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad!" he hissed sharply into Naruto's ear and bit the patch of flesh at the crook of his neck, earning a loud cry in response. He soothed the flushed skin with his tongue before turning his attention back to Naruto's butt; excited at the prospect of fucking that tight, hot, silky ass.

Taking his fingers out, he stood up and took the condom that lay next to him, opened it and rolled it onto his throbbing dick. He gave the other condom to Naruto and told him to put it on as well. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some of it onto his erection before telling Naruto to get out of the bed as well.

Kakashi found it incredibly sexy to fuck while standing up, so he carefully lead his blindfolded lover to the desk at the other side of the room.

"Bend over, gorgeous," he whispered and wrapped his arm around the blonde's torso. Leaning forward, he attacked Naruto's neck with his mouth, tongue and teeth before positioning his dick against Naruto's prepared orifice. He then spread his ass cheeks wider, grinding his erection against the hole.

"AAaaoh Kakashi, please, put in, just fucking- "

Naruto didn't even need to complete his sentence because before he knew it, Kakashi was already sliding half of his stiff cock into his ass, rubbing his walls.

He moaned and yelped and clutched the desk as a violent tremor of pain spread out in his ass and lower back.

"Oh my GOD Naruto, you're so fucking TIGHT! Relaxsssss," Kakashi growled as he sank deeper into the narrow passage. He knew he was hurting him, but Naruto really needed to loosen up a bit.

A few minutes filled with agony passed by but with the help of Kakashi's encouragements and loving caresses to his skin, Naruto was relaxed enough so Kakashi could move inside of him.

His yelps of pain gradually turned into moans of pleasure as Kakashi sped up his pace until the Naruto was yelling his name and other obscenities.

"Yes, YES, YEEESSSSSS, OH MY FUCKING GOD, KAKASHI, DO ME HARDER! DON'T STOP!" Naruto screamed in ecstasy. The world seemed to shake, crack, and fall apart. He was now lost in a dimension of pleasure, in absolute bliss and didn't even register the pain as an unpleasant feeling anymore.

To Kakashi, it was like having heaven wrapped around his dick, even with the thin condom as a barrier. His thrusts weren't too fast, but he made sure that they were hard and deep. He pulled out until just the tip of his dick was in Naruto, only to slam it back in few seconds later. He changed the angle until he found Naruto's prostate, trying to hit it with nearly every thrust.

Kakashi felt his world spin out of control. His balls tightened and it felt as though they were about to explode any moment now, and they did. Kakashi came so hard; grunting, hissing, and saying a variety of incomprehensible things. His vision blurred and he had to grab onto Naruto to keep himself from falling to the ground. Holy shit; what a screw that has been.

Only a few moments later, Naruto came as well. His orgasm came crashing down on him, bursting out of him like a river of hot lava, making him feel he was on fire. His throbbing cock hurt so bad, and no matter how much he enjoyed being fucked by Kakashi, enough was enough. For now, his body couldn't take any more. An orgasm induced by Kakashi was definitely the most painfully satisfying thing in the world.

Chest heaving madly, Kakashi let his dick slip out of Naruto, who turned around and hugged his boyfriend as close as possible.

"Happy Halloween, Naruto," Kakashi smiled, pulling off the cloth that covered his lover's beautiful eyes.

* * *

"'Kashi?"

"Hm?"

Naruto looked away and got a serious expression on his face. "Did... Did you ever think that we'd end up one day like this? You know, me lying against your chest, kissing you, um... and all these other things we do..." He blushed at the last sentence as his brain decided to show him memories of their love making, in full detail.

Kakashi chuckled with his deep, throaty voice.

"To be honest, no, I never imagined being with you. You were always so loud and obnoxious and annoying. Kami-sama, sometimes I just wanted to strangle you to death," he smiled, his visible eye getting a similar shape like a crescent moon.

Naruto frowned. He knew he could be annoying sometimes, but that much? He was just about to say something when his older lover interrupted him.

"But you've grown so much. Your body grew and so did your mind. You've accomplished so much already. You never let anyone stop you. You... You're becoming a real adult. You're so amazing and I love you so, so much, precious," he said, nuzzling Naruto's left cheek.

The blond smiled shyly as a blush covered his cheeks.

"'Kashi…"

Said man pecked him on his forehead and started to get out of the bed.

"Come, we should take a bath."

The pair stepped into the bathroom and Kakashi started preparing the water. The hot liquid started filling the tub slowly as the two lovers wiped away the reminders of their lovemaking on their bodies.

"Sex it's awesome but its remainders are just gross," Naruto complained as he wiped away the sticky souvenirs of their previous session.

Kakashi chuckled and pecked his blonde boyfriend on the cheek.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now."

Naruto stuck out his tongue towards the older male and quickly retrieved it, as Kakashi was about to bite it.

"Watch it, cat might get your tongue" he winked.

The blond just simply huffed at this.

Kakashi slowly started putting his left leg into the tub, his muscles immediately reacting to the warm temperature. God, that felt good. He then proceeded with his other leg and the rest of his body. His aching muscles and joints stung and he just lay back, trying to relax as much as possible.

Naruto copied his lover's actions and stepped into the bath as well. However, he luckily had a much softer surface to rest his back and head on – Kakashi's chest. The silver-haired man put his arms around him and squeezed him tightly, but not too tightly, pulling him to himself, kissing him on the top of the head.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" the man hummed drowsily. His eyes were already closed and his head was tilted back. The water was full of light pink bubbles and smelled of strawberries – a scent Kakashi didn't want at first, as he thought it was too feminine, but Naruto convinced him otherwise. Not that he could ever really say 'no' to those beautiful big, bright blue eyes anyway.

"What's your most embarrassing memory that you have?" the blond asked flatly. After a few seconds of silence he turned his head around to look at Kakashi. The man had a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. I'm wondering why you want to know, though."

"No reason. I just want to know."

"No" Kakashi responded in a bored, monotone voice.

"Oh come on!" the blond begged.

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no."

"'Kaka-kuuuuun…" Naruto put on his best pout face and rubbed his cheek against Kakashi's slowly, trying to get to the man.

"Naruto…"

Suddenly he got an idea. "Will you tell me if I do _this_?"

Before Kakashi could even start his sentence, he felt something stroke his crotch, but he tried his darndest not to give in under his lover's touch. His cock was already hurting enough, damnit! More attention to it wouldn't make things better. On the other hand...it always felt nice to feel Naruto's soft hand on his dick...

"Kakashi…" the blond purred and pecked his lover on his lips.

The man was half hard when the blond retrieved his hand. "Why did you stop?"

"First tell me something embarrassing about yourself!"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Win!" Naruto laughed and gave another kiss to his lover.

"Okay. So it happened when I was 16… And are you sure you want to know this?"

"Don't I look serious enough?"

"No."

"Augh whatever. So what happened then?"

The man sighed and continued.

"Well… I was home alone. My father went somewhere and said he wouldn't be home for a couple of hours. Anyway, I was really horny and bored as well, so…I went into the kitchen and took…," Kakashi shortly stopped and chuckled, "a cucumber out of the fridge. I then went into my dad's room and looked for condoms. Once I found one, I put it on the cucumber, slid down my pants and started stroking myself. After a while I started slowly putting the cucumber into… into my anus, simulating anal sex…"

Naruto snorted; eager to hear the rest of the story. He knew well enough that Kakashi was a perv, but still he could always surprise him with his dirty little secrets.

"I don't know how much time passed, but anyway, I got a phone call, so I went to grab my phone and answered it… It was my father… He said he had changed his plans and that I should make a salad for dinner, since he'd come home early… And… the only things available were some tomatoes and… and that cucumber… and my father really liked cucumbers…

So I put the condom off the vegetable, rinsed it under hot water until my hands were practically on fire and made the salad. I didn't even touch the salad once, but my father said he really liked it and that I should make it more often… The end."

There was an awkward silence after he finished talking. Naruto just kept looking at him as if he grew two heads.

…

…

..

"I AM NEVER EATING ANY OF YOUR SALADS, _EVER_ AGAIN!"

* * *

After their… disturbing bath, the two lovers made their way into the kitchen. Kakashi said he would prepare dinner, with no salad of course, while Naruto would take a nap. At first Kakashi tried to convince the blond that he would make a normal salad, but after hearing that story, Naruto just couldn't trust Kakashi with any vegetables, in any shape or form.

**_Dream Flashback_**

_"Oh my God! I told you to turn left at the last cross section!" Naruto growled and rested his head on his hand._

_"No! Because we are going the right way!" argued Kakashi. He was seriously started to get pissed off._

_They were driving to the sea side since they finally had some free time. Naruto had no school and Kakashi took a while off of work. After almost a week of arguing where to go, they decided to go to California. Kakashi wanted to go skiing, but Naruto hates snow so he wanted to go to the sea side. Kakashi would have won, though, if Naruto wasn't such a sneaky bastard and promised Kakashi as many blowjobs' as he wanted._

_"Fine! But don't come crying to me when we get lost!"_

_"We are not going to get lost! God, can you stop bitching?!"_

_Naruto huffed and looked out of the window. The only thing he could see was a bunch of passing cars and the occasional truck. Boring. He then turned his attention to the car's radio and decided to turn it on. He put on a pop record, but Kakashi turned it off in the next few seconds. _

_"Hey!" he protested. He turned it back on._

_Kakashi turned it back off. But Naruto wanted to listen to music so he pressed play again. "If you don't want me to bitch, at least let me sing!"_

_"If you start singing, I'll start bitching. And we don't want that, do we?"_

_"Well I'm bored. What do you propose we do, Mister Know-It-All?"_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed. "How about you go watch some videos on your phone? You have free internet. Use it!"_

_"My battery's dead because someone forgot to charge it last night!"_

_"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know your hands were broken! Why didn't you charge it yourself?"_

_"I was taking a nap and I told you to charge it!"_

_"I had to take care of our cat" said Kakashi while focusing on the road._

_"We don't own a cat!" the blond growled with a raised eyebrow. "Stop lying and just admit it you forgot. You know I hate lies."_

_"Well" Kakashi started, "I hate your ironing. So there."_

_After 2 more hours of driving, and one 15 minute break in between, they finally reached their destination. Kakashi was already complaining about the heat and the sun, but Naruto decided to ignore him. He would get his revenge later. By throwing the man into the sea when he would be least expecting it. He snickered lightly and made his way into their apartment. _

_"Just you wait, Kakashi" he thought to himself with a big grin on his face._

**_End of Dream Flashback_**

"Mmm… 'Kashi…" Naruto slumbered in his sleep slowly.

"Naruto… Naruto, wake up" Kakashi gently rocked his sleeping boyfriend. He finished dinner about five minutes ago and Naruto would have to wake up right now, unless he wanted to eat his food cold.

"Naruto!"

"Mmm… What?" he asked with a sleepy voice and turned to the other side.

"Dinner's ready. Time to get up, sleepy head," the man said with a soft voice and smile.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and turned back to face Kakashi, but it wasn't the man's fingers he was feeling on his neck.

It was a huge fuzzy fake spider.

"AAAAAAAARGOHHMYGODKAKAKAAKAK AKAASHI!" Naruto screamed, as if all of his testosterone had left his body at once, and jumped high up, running out of the room.

"Happy Halloween, Naru-chan!" Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

**A/N**: Since you little pervs have reached the end, you might as well leave us some reviews. :P Thanks for reading; we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
